THE HYUUGA'S LOVE AND LUST
by hyuuga hinata hime
Summary: Andai dulu aku bisa memilih, aku ingin bahagia. Namun, saat ini aku bersyukur, dulu aku tak bisa memilih, Karena Kami-Sama telah memberiku yang terbaik, dan kini, aku bahagia...


**THE HYUUGA'S LOVE & LUST**

Andai dulu aku bisa memilih, aku ingin bahagia.

Namun, saat ini aku bersyukur, dulu aku tak bisa memilih,

Karena Kami-Sama telah memberiku yang terbaik, dan kini, aku bahagia...

Author : Hyuuga Hinata Hime

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Family, Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rate : M

Pairing : Hyuuga Neji & Hyuuga Hinata

Warning : AR, Semi Canon, Typo(s), Alur Lambat, mulai OOC, dll.

_**Hinata's PoV**_

Sudah beberapa hari berlalu sejak peristiwa itu. Ketika Naruto-kun mengantarku pulang setelah menyelamatkanku, dan Neji-niisan –yang ternyata sudah pulang dari misi– melihat kami dengan tatapan penuh amarah karena tidak menemukanku di rumah.

Hingga hari ini, detik ini, Neji-niisan masih menghindariku. Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana menjelaskan semua ini. Apalagi Neji-niisan selalu pergi meninggalkanku setiap kali aku mencoba untuk mengatakan yang terjadi sebenarnya.

"Hhh...," aku menghela nafas, mencoba melepaskan beban berat yang menekan pundakku. Rasanya aku jadi semakin pendek saja. Terutama di depan Neji-niisan, aku selalu menundukkan wajahku dalam-dalam, membuat tubuhku menjadi semakin membungkuk.

'Bagaimanapun caranya, malam ini aku harus bisa mengatakannya!' aku meyakinkan diriku sendiri dalam hati.

_**Author's PoV**_

Malam kian larut. Hawa dingin kian menusuk. Membuat tulang belulang seakan membeku. Ditambah dengan angin yang berhembus pelan membelai dedaunan. Namun Hinata masih betah duduk di bibir jendela, seperti kebiasaannya sejak dulu.

Menikmati malam tanpa bintang, bukanlah hal yang diinginkan Hinata malam ini. Terutama karena 'matahari'nya berselimut mega beberapa hari ini. Wanita bersurai indigo sepanjang pinggang itupun tanpa sadar meneteskan butiran mutiara transparan sebening kristal dari kedua matanya.

SREK! Terdengar suara fusuma digeser hingga terbuka sempurna. Tampak sosok seorang pria bertubuh kekar memasuki kamar.

"Hinata-sama," sebuah suara bariton mengusik lamunannya. Namun kelembutannya bagai melodi bertempo andante yang menenangkan hati sang heiress Hyuuga.

"Neji-niisan...," sapa Hinata dengan suara lirih berintonasi datar.

"Mengapa Anda belum tidur?" tanya pria bermata putih itu dengan suara tak kalah lirih, tapi dengan intonasi lebih tegas.

"A-aku..., mmh...," ragu, membuat lidah Hinata mendadak kelu.

"Hn?" gumam pria itu dengan nada bertanya. Setelah menutup fusuma, pria itu menghampiri Hinata.

"Ne-Neji-niisan...," lirih Hinata menyebut nama suaminya, karena takut, bingung, canggung, resah, cemas, entah apalagi. Semuanya berjibaku menjadi satu dalam benaknya.

Beranjak dari jendela, aku segera menyiapkan dua futon seperti biasanya. Kulirik dari sudut mataku, Neji-niisan sedang melepaskan lapisan terluar dari kimononya. Dapat kulihat tubuh kekarnya yang jangkung itu berbayang pada shoji.

Setelah selesai menata futon, aku duduk di atas futon sebelah kanan. Sejenak kemudian, Neji-niisan pun duduk di atas futon di sebelahku. Tanpa sepatah kata apapun, dia segera berbaring, seakan tidak ada aku di sampingnya.

'Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi! Pokoknya masalah ini harus selesai malam ini!' pekik hatiku geram melihat acuhnya pria tampan yang berbaring di sampingku.

_**Author's PoV**_

"Neji-niisan tidak perlu cemburu pada Naruto-kun." Hinata berusaha mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan intonasi sedatar mungkin.

"Bagaimanapun juga dia pernah mengisi hatimu," ujar Neji tanpa ekspresi, mengacuhkan Hinata. Kemudian dia berbaring memunggungi istrinya yang nyaris menangis.

"Ja-jangan mengungkit masalah itu lagi!" gemas akan sikap dingin Neji, Hinata menarik lengan kekar pria itu hingga dia terlentang.

Neji terkejut melihat tingkah Hinata. Sorot mata setajam itu belum pernah sekalipun dirasakan oleh Hinata. Membuat nyali nyonya muda itu sedikit menciut. Namun dia berusaha membalasnya dengan tatapan yang sama.

Enggan berdebat, Neji menghempaskan tangan Hinata, lalu berguling menjauhi Hinata. Melihat Neji berusaha menggulingkan badannya kembali, dengan cepat Hinata segera menahannya. Dia naik ke atas tubuh sang suami, duduk di atas perutnya yang berotot.

"Jangan berpaling dariku!" dengan keberanian yang rapuh, Hinata berusaha bertahan sekuat tenaga saat menatap mata Neji. "Ja-jangan...," tanpa sempat terbendung, air mata Hinata menghujani wajah Neji.

"Kenapa?" tanya Neji dengan nada datar. Namun tatapan matanya melembut.  
"Karena sekarang, sekarang...," Hinata berhenti berucap. Dia menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

"Sekarang apa?" tanya Neji lagi, dengan nada yang sama, tapi berintonasi lebih tegas.

"Ka-karena di hatiku sekarang..., cu-cuma ada Neji-niisan seorang...," bisik Hinata lirih, seakan tak ingin terdengar.

"Maksudmu...?" Neji terperangah. Tak percaya dengan kalimat yang baru saja didengarnya.

"I-ima kara..., a-atashi no kokoro ni..., Ne-Neji-niisan ga iru," kali ini Hinata berucap dengan suara lebih keras, tapi terbata-bata karena rasa gugup yang luar biasa.

"Ho-hontou ka?" Neji memandangi wajah Hinata yang memerah menahan malu.

Wanita yang masih terduduk di atas tubuh kekarnya perlahan menunduk, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona.

"Ko-koishiteru...," desis Hinata lirih.

"..." Neji hanya terdiam. Tak terlalu yakin dengan pendengarannya.

Hinata sadar Neji masih ragu, atau mungkin tidak cukup percaya diri bahwa dia kini dicintai oleh sang istri. Membuat wanita bersurai indigo itu meraih tangan kanan pria yang telentang di bawahnya. Lalu mendekapkan telapak tangan hangat itu di dada kirinya. Menekannya lembut.

"Koishiteru...," desis Hinata sekali lagi, tapi lebih keras.

Kali ini dengan penuh keyakinan, kedua mata Hinata menatap tepat pada kedua mata Neji. Berharap pria itu tidak sekedar mendengar yang dia katakan, tapi juga melihat yang dia rasakan.

"Arigatou, Hinata," bisik Neji pelan. Dia mengulurkan kedua tangannya ke belakang punggung Hinata. Menarik istrinya ke dalam pelukan. Membiarkan tubuh mungil wanita cantik itu menindihnya.

"Neji-niisan...," desah Hinata memanggil nama sang suami.

"Arigatou, Kami-Sama...," bisik Neji penuh rasa syukur.

_**Hinata's PoV**_

"Mmh..., Ne-Neji-nii...," aku merintih saat menekan bibirku pada bibir tipis Neji-niisan. Bahkan aku mendesahkan namanya, berusaha memancing hasratnya sekaligus hasratku sendiri.

"Hn...," gumam Neji-niisan pelan, lalu melepaskan diri dari kecupanku.

"Mmh...," lenguhan lirih meluncur dari bibirku. Dengan susah payah aku berusaha menarik nafas.

"Tahukah Anda, Nyonya Hyuuga?" sebuah tanya membuatku menatap wajah tampan pria yang terbaring di bawahku saat ini.

"Hn?" gumamku dengan nada bertanya.

"Bukan begitu caranya mencium." bisik Neji-niisan di telingaku. Hembusan nafasnya membelai rambutku. Secepat kilat dia menggulingkan tubuhku hingga terkunci di bawah tubuh jangkungnya.

"EH?! Na-nani?!" tersentak karena terkejut dan takut, aku memejamkan mata rapat-rapat dan memalingkan wajah menghindari tatapan mata beningnya.

"Sini! Aku ajari!" bisik Neji-niisan sambil membelai rambutku, menyelipkannya ke belakang kedua telingaku dan menepikan poni yang menutupi keningku. Sedetik kemudian dia meraih daguku. Mengangkat wajahku dan mengecup bibirku.

"Emh...?!" aku tak sempat menghindar, mungkin lebih tepatnya karena memang tak ingin menghindar.

Akan tetapi kecupan ringan itu dengan cepat berubah menjadi ciuman panas penuh hasrat.

'Gawat! Lidahnya menjilat bibirku!' jeritku dalam hati.

"Mmmhh...," aku menggumam keras karena kehabisan nafas. "Hhh..., hhh...," desahku ketika Neji-niisan melepaskan bibirku.

"Hn..., bagaimana?" seringai tipis mengiringi kata tanya itu. Tatapan matanya yang lembut tapi dalam, jelas sekali menggodaku.

"Hhh..., hhh...," masih terengah-engah, aku mencoba tetap bernafas melalui mulutku.

"Sudah paham? Atau perlu contoh sekali lagi?" pertanyaan itu berhasil membuat wajahku terasa panas. Entah karena hembusan nafas Neji-niisan yang hangat, atau karena aliran darahku mulai terpusat menuju pipiku, melukiskan rona merah menahan gairah.

"Mmh...," aku mengangguk pelan.

"Gadis pintar!" seringai nakal terpahat indah di wajah tampan Neji-niisan.

Sejenak kemudian Neji-niisan mencium bibirku kembali, tapi lebih singkat. Bahkan rasanya hanya seperti sekedar dikecup. Kemudian dia menggulingkan tubuhnya dari atas tubuhku, berbaring di sampingku.

"Sudah larut. Mari kita tidur!" ajak Neji-niisan sambil memelukku erat. Dia mendekapku ke dalam penjara lengan kekarnya. Aku berbaring berbantalkan lengannya. Persis seperti saat malam pertama.

"Hn...," gumamku pelan, mengiyakan ajakannya.

"Ja, oyasumi ne, Hinata...," bisik Neji-niisan lirih, kemudian mengecup keningku setelah menyingkirkan poni tebalku.

"O-oyasumi, Neji-nii...," aku pun berbisik sambil membalas pelukannya.

_**Author's PoV**_

Beberapa menit berlalu. Baik Hinata maupun Neji berusaha memejamkan kedua mata mereka, mencoba untuk segera tidur. Namun debaran jantung mereka masing-masing seakan tak bisa diajak kompromi karena terlalu bahagia.

Hinata bergerak pelan, mencari posisi yang lebih nyaman karena dia merasa nafasnya mulai sesak. Merasakan gerakan meronta dari sang istri, Neji meregangkan kedua lengannya, melonggarkan pelukannya.

Akan tetapi, hal ini justru membuat Hinata gemetar karena dingin yang menerpa. Tubuhnya menggigil pelan. Kemudian kembali beringsut ke dalam pelukan sang suami.

Perlahan Neji membuka mata, melihat tingkah istrinya yang tampak gelisah. Mengacuhkannya, dia menutup mata kembali. Mengeratkan dekapannya pada tubuh Hinata.

Hinata yang merasa tubuhnya terkunci segera berhenti bergerak. Dia menengadahkan wajahnya perlahan, berusaha menatap wajah tirus Neji. Hembusan nafas yang menerpa wajah ayunya terasa begitu teratur, seakan telah tertidur.

Melihat ekspresi wajah Neji yang begitu tenang, Hinata yakin sekali suaminya sudah terlelap. Membuatnya merasa tergelitik untuk menyentuh helaian lurus berwarna hitam kecoklatan yang terurai menutupi wajah tampan di hadapannya.

Merasa nihil respon dari Neji membuat Hinata makin berani menyentuh ornamen yang terpahat sempurna pada wajah tirus sang suami.

Kali ini jemarinya menuju ke alis yang menaungi kelopak mata yang sedang terpejam. Namun urung menyentuh dan mempertahankan jarak beberapa mili.

Beralih ke bawah, hidung mancung terukir indah di sana. Juga bibir tipis dengan lekuk sensual pada kedua sudutnya.

'Oh, Kami-Sama..., akhirnya aku jatuh cinta kepadanya,' batin Hinata dalam hati. 'Tapi kenapa dia tidak melakukannya?' tanya Hinata pada diri sendiri.

"Apa kau lupa pada janjimu, Neji-nii...?" suara Hinata begitu lirih bagai desau angin. Berharap tidak membangunkan sang suami tercinta.

"Janji apa?" sebuah tanya mengagetkan Hinata. Hanya dua kata, tapi berhasil membuat wajah wanita cantik itu memerah saga.

"Ne-Neji-nii..." Hinata terbata-bata karena gugup luar biasa.

"Janji apa?" pertanyaan itu terulang lagi, tapi kali ini diucapkan dengan cara berbisik di telinga Hinata.

"I-iie...," cicit Hinata sambil menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam. "Bu-bukankah kau sudah tertidur?" tanya Hinata kikuk.

"Hn?" Neji menggumam dengan nada bertanya. Tangannya meraih dagu Hinata, lalu mengangkat wajahnya. "Bagaimana aku bisa tertidur jika aliran chakra wanita dalam pelukanku sekacau ini?"

Dia lupa seberapa erat dirinya dalam pelukan pria itu. Dia lupa seberapa dekat bibir mungilnya dari telinga pria itu. Dia lupa seberapa hangat hembusan nafasnya menerpa wajah tirus itu.

Dan yang paling parah, dia lupa bahwa sang suami adalah pemilik kekkei genkai byakugan paling jenius di klan Hyuuga, yang notabene klannya sendiri.

Wajah Neji tersenyum penuh makna. Pelan tapi pasti seringai nakal terlukis secara detail di sana. Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menghindari tatapan mata Neji.

Neji mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata. Begitu dekat hingga Hinata merasa jengah dan memejamkan kedua matanya. Melihat reaksi Hinata yang seperti itu, tanpa membuang waktu Neji segera mengecup bibir Hinata. Sejenak kemudian melepaskannya.

"Bukankah sudah pernah kukatakan bahwa setiap kali Anda terpejam, aku ingin mencuri sesuatu sebelum Anda membuka mata kembali, Nyonya Hyuuga?" bisik Neji lirih.

Sebelum sempat Hinata menjawab, bibirnya telah terkunci kembali dalam kecupan bibir tipis Neji.

_**Neji's Pov**_

Jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang. Aku jadi merasa penasaran. Bagaimana mungkin tulang rusuk wanita mungil dalam dekapanku ini bisa menahan debaran yang begitu keras? Padahal dadaku saja bisa merasakan denyut nadinya yang tak beraturan.

"Hinata," bisikku di telinganya, memanggil namanya. "Aku tidak melupakan janjiku." desisku lirih.

'Bagaimana aku bisa lupa? Aku sangat mencintaimu, Baka na Hinata,' pekikku dalam hati.

"La-lalu..., ke-kenapa diam saja?" tanya Hinata terbata-bata sambil memandang wajahku. "A-aku kan su-sudah mengatakan bahwa..., a-aku mencintaimu?"

Aku mengernyitkan dahi. Salah satu alisku terangkat melukis ekspresi bingung. Sementara kedua mata mutiara milik sang heiress Hyuuga menatapku dengan ekspresi yang tak bisa kutebak.

"Aku akan melakukannya saat kau mencintaiku. Aku akan menunggumu, Hinata. Bukan sekedar kata, tapi juga menunggu seluruh hatimu, sepenuh jiwamu, untuk mencintaiku."

Untaian mutiara transparan sebening kristal bergulir dari sudut matanya, terjatuh menghujam lengan kiriku. Membasahi yukata tidurku yang berwarna putih.

"Ne-Neji-nii...," Hinata mengenggam erat jemariku. Kemudian menyusupkan wajahnya ke dada bidangku, menyembunyikan ekspresinya.

Sekarang giliran aku yang bingung melihat tingkahnya. Apalagi saat kudengar isakan tangis tertahan yang begitu memilukan.

'Oh, Kami-Sama..., apa yang harus aku lakukan?' tanyaku dalam hati.

"Ne-Neji-nii...," suara lirih Hinata memanggil namaku, bersamaan dengan tangannya yang menggenggam jemariku. Mendekapnya erat di dada kirinya.

"Hi-Hinata...," aku tersentak merasakan kelembutan kulitnya yang bersentuhan langsung dengan telapak tanganku.

"Apakah Neji-nii bisa merasakannya?" bisik Hinata bertanya. Rasa seperti deja vu bagiku.

"Hn," aku hanya menggumam pelan menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Itu untukmu, Neji-nii. Sepenuh hati hanya untukmu seorang." kalimat yang diucapkannya nyaris persis seperti yang pernah kuucapkan. Membuatku merasa seakan termakan oleh kata-kataku sendiri.

Aku tercengang. Tubuhku membeku. Lidahku mendadak kelu hingga tak sepatah katapun mampu terucap dari bibirku.

_**Author's PoV**_

"Aah..., Nii-Niisan...," desahan lirih melesat secepat kilat dari bibir mungil Hinata, merespon sentuhan pria bersurai hitam kecoklatan yang saat ini sibuk berpacu di atas tubuh mungilnya.

"Ugh...," Neji menggeram pelan, menahan gairah. Dia ingin menikmati nyanyian merdu sang istri yang menyebut namanya penuh hasrat lebih lama.

Hinata meronta, berusaha agar bisa segera terlepas dari penjara cinta Neji yang terasa kian memanas. Namun dalam hatinya, dia juga menginginkan ini. Bahkan lebih lagi, karena tanpa sadar, kedua tangannya memeluk punggung suaminya, mencakarnya pelan.

"Ugh! Hinata...," Neji melenguh menahan sakit akibat luka gores dari kuku tajam jemari lentik Hinata.

"Aah! Neji-niisan...!" entah sudah berapa kali Hinata menyebut nama Neji dengan intonasi penuh gairah. Sementara Neji, entah sudah berapa kali dia menghentakkan tubuhnya ke dalam tubuh rapuh sang istri tercinta.

Tubuh kekar Neji bergerak semakin cepat. Naik turun, dan pada moment tertentu, dengan sangat lembut dia memutar pinggulnya sambil menekan pinggul Hinata. Membuat sang Heiress Hyuuga memekik nyaris menjerit.

"Aah! Niisan...aah! A-aku...aaahh...!" belum sempat Hinata menyelesaikan ucapannya, lidahnya kelu karena tenggorokannya tercekat rasa nikmat.

Dua sosok berbeda gender itu bergerak terlonjak-lonjak. Seakan ingin meraih sisa-sisa nikmat yang mungkin masih bisa didapat. Namun yang mereka rasakan adalah kehangatan yang basah. Entah itu air mata Hinata, peluh Neji, maupun cairan cinta keduanya.

"Hhh..., hhh...,"

"Ugh...!"

Desahan dan lenguhan bersinergi menjadi sebuah simfoni. Diiringi melodi dari suara angin yang membelai dedaunan dan ranting pepohonan di luar jendela.

Neji terhempas di atas tubuh Hinata yang terasa lemas. Namun wanita cantik bersurai indigo itu sepertinya tidak keberatan harus menahan tubuh kekar sang suami di atas tubuh mungilnya. Bahkan dia malah memeluk tubuh pria jangkung bersurai panjang itu semakin erat.

Tersadar akan nafas Hinata yang terdengar semakin terengah-engah, Neji segera mengangkat tubuhnya, menahannya dengan kedua tangan di kedua sisi bahu Hinata. Dengan adanya jarak di antara mereka, kini Neji bisa melihat wajah ayu istrinya yang merah karena lelah. Pun Hinata bisa memandangi wajah tirus suaminya yang tampan itu.

"Nii-Niisan...," tubuh Hinata gemetar dalam pesona pria bermata putih itu. Seakan terkena hipnotis dari tatapan matanya yang bening dan tajam.

Neji masih di atas Hinata. Menatap jejak lelehan luh yang mengalir dari sudut mata putihnya. Bahkan tubuh mereka masih menyatu, walau tak bergerak, hanya diam terpaku. Jengah dengan posisi seperti itu, Hinata mencoba bergerak tapi tak mampu. Dengan tenaga yang tersisa, dia melakukan sesuatu.

"Ugh...! Apa yang Anda lakukan, Nyonya Hyuuga?" geram Neji merasakan sesuatu menjepitnya.

"Ah! Neji-nii...," pekik Hinata saat Neji menekan tubuhnya, memutar pinggulnya untuk membalas aksinya tadi.

Perlahan-lahan, Neji mengangkat pinggulnya, menarik tubuhnya keluar dari tubuh Hinata. Merasa ada yang hilang dari dirinya, Hinata memejamkan mata seakan tak rela. Perutnya berkontraksi seolah tak mau Neji pergi.

"Anda sangat mempesona, Nyonya Hyuuga...," bisik Neji sambil berbaring di samping Hinata, meletakkan kepala Hinata di atas lengannya, lalu mendekapnya lembut.

"Ng...," Hinata hanya mendengung lirih. "Nama 'Neji' memang sesuai untukmu, Nii-san...," sambung Hinata dengan suara semakin lirih.

"Hn?" Neji menggumam bingung. "Maksudmu?" kedua alis Neji bertaut di dahinya.

"Ah! I-iie...! Go-gomen nasai...!" terkejut oleh ucapannya sendiri, Hinata segera menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras hingga terbentur pada dada bidang pria yang mendekapnya. Kedua tangannya terangkat untuk membekap mulutnya sendiri dan menutupi wajahnya yang kian memerah.

"Hn..., wakatta...," bisik Neji setelah mengerti maksud Hinata. "Terima kasih untuk pujiannya, Hime...," lanjutnya lirih. Samar terdengar tawa kecil keluar dari bibir tipis Neji.

Andai saja Hinata tidak sibuk menyembunyikan rasa malunya, dia pasti akan bisa melihat seringai tipis di wajah tampan suaminya.

"Ne-Neji-nii...," sekali lagi Hinata menyebut nama sang suami. Dia memeluk Neji dengan erat, seakan berusaha untuk menariknya berpijak kembali ke bumi setelah mereka bersama-sama terbang tinggi.

"Apa Anda masih mau melakukannya lagi? Hn...?" gumam Neji berbisik lirih di telinga Hinata.

"Hhh..., mmh...," Hinata hanya menggumam pelan. Namun Neji bisa merasakan kepala Hinata sedikit mengangguk.

"Hn...," Neji hanya menggumam pelan untuk memberikan respon.

Neji menggulingkan kembali tubuh Hinata hingga telentang di bawah tubuh kekarnya dengan lembut. Sejenak dia tersenyum melihat jejak kasih sayangnya pada tubuh Hinata. Bibir mungil yang membengkak dan nyaris sewarna darah. Mata putih serupa miliknya memandang dengan tatapan yang menyimpan sisa gairah. Leher, pundak dan dada seputih susu yang dihiasi begitu banyak tanda merah.

"Mmh..., bi-bisakah..., mmh...," Hinata menelah ludah dengan susah payah.

Tubuhnya memang sangat lelah. Namun melihat bayangan dirinya sendiri pada mata putih sang suami, ditambah tatapan lembut yang menghujam menelusup ke dalam celah hatinya, membuatnya ingin merasakan sensasi indah itu sekali lagi.

Neji hanya terdiam, menunggu Hinata meneruskan ucapannya. Sementara itu, dia melihat bayangan wajahnya sendiri pada iris lavender wanita cantik yang masih terpaku di bawahnya. Pelan tapi pasti, seringai nakal terukir kembali di sudut bibir tipis yang dinaungi hidung mancungnya.

"Saya harap Anda belum lelah, Nyonya Hyuuga," ujar Neji dengan nada menggoda.

"Hn...?" Hinata menggumam dengan nada bertanya.

"Karena yang kedua akan lebih lama...," Neji menurunkan wajahnya ke samping wajah Hinata, berbisik lirih tepat di telinganya. "Dan jangan salahkan saya jika besok pagi Anda tidak bisa berjalan...," bisik Neji kian lirih, membuat tubuh mungil nyonya muda Hyuuga gemetar karena ketakutan.

FIN

WHADDA...?!

WAS I THE ONE WHO WROTE THIS, NEJI-KUN...?

Neji: biase aje kaleee..!

Aku: eh! Neji!, apa maksud Hinata bilang 'Nama 'Neji' memang sesuai untukmu'...?

Neji: ga perlu diperjelas juga kalee...!

Aku: wkwkwkwkwkwk...

Neji: ni author dudul kaga kapok2 juga! padahal udah gue jyuuken tiep hari!

Aku: ya ya..., whatever! have fun reading deh buat semuanya...!

Well, thanks to all the readers and reviewers who always encourage me to write.

Thank you, arigatou, xie xie, hamsa hamnida, mercier, gracias, syukron, hatur nuhun, matur nuwun, terima kasih...banget, banget, banget...!

And I hope you all enjoy this one...hehehe...

Well then, thanks again for reading this fanfic and feel free to write any review in the box below...

See you soon, minna...luv ya always...


End file.
